


【brudami】此处孤寂

by 74lingcc



Series: brudami [1]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Other, brudami, have kiss
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/74lingcc/pseuds/74lingcc
Summary: 布鲁斯跟达米安灵感为正义不再跟黑暗金属oocoocooc





	【brudami】此处孤寂

**Author's Note:**

> 这是我写的第一篇父子文，感觉有些幼稚（捂脸）

【brudami】此处孤寂

布鲁斯跟达米安  
灵感为正义不再跟黑暗金属

ooc  
ooc  
ooc

================

在迫不得已的情况下，布鲁斯总会坚持把达米安带在身边，在一个超人被另一个超人取代后，便一直不断发生着牵涉了很多人的事件，那些是带有危险性的，致命性的，比哥谭义警还要更加荒谬更加不可琢磨的事情。  
达米安只是一个罗宾，一个十三岁的小孩，他不应该一次又一次的被带上某个宇宙飞船或者别的什么通道去到另一个世界跟知识以外的东西战斗，那会导致丧命跟或者别的更加可怕的意外，布鲁斯只能尽可能的让达米安在他的视线范围内，用他凡人大脑竭尽全力的为现在这种情况提供帮助。  
但事实显然并非所有的一帆风顺，可他的捆绑策略起了作用，现在达米安在他旁边，这里是黑暗的飞船，四处可见深幽的宇宙跟其中的星星点点。  
“father，我们能回去吗。”  
“应该。”  
虽然现在他们只能在这里漂泊。  
罗宾不再言语，他对布鲁斯有足够的信任，因为他是蝙蝠侠，以及他的父亲。  
可现在的状况有些凝结，布鲁斯从未所以的感受到如此不适，他以前经常跟达米安搭档，在比这里更阴翳的环境都呆过，可他现在却觉得尴尬，浑身不自在，他们父子很久没有见面了，自从各自组建自己的团队后，在慌忙的短暂会面进入战斗状态后，现在双方是第一次如此彻底平静的坐下来，如此靠近的相处在一个空间里。  
“我们有隔阂。”  
布鲁斯发现问题。  
“达米安，你似乎不喜欢跟我呆在一起。”  
“只是不自在。”  
这种父子共同点显然不太好。  
“为什么？”  
“我们有隔阂。”  
好吧，他把问题抛过来了。  
“或许我们只是…很久没有搭档过…”  
布鲁斯尝试打开一个聊天的缺口，他擅长这个，可面对他的儿子，话语诱导并不算正确方法，他们需要聊天，但布鲁斯不太会当一个父亲，他觉得自己搞砸了。  
“我们不久前才搭档战斗过几次，father，你把我分配到你的队伍里的。”  
明智之举，现在他的队伍四分五裂，万幸达米安不在此列。  
“那么，为什么。”  
他们战斗互相默契，可到了父子时刻却是生疏得要命，简直到了滑稽的地步，众人皆认为他们是亲子，但那种韦恩遗传的固执让他们如同冰封。  
“我不合适当你儿子的角色，father，罗宾才是我的角色。”  
正如同达米安喋喋不休的称呼布鲁斯为father，这或许是他提醒自己姓氏为韦恩的另一种方式。  
“搭档，战友，同生共死吗？”  
“差不多吧…”  
达米安不确定，每当他面对家庭感情的时候总要做出选择，这让他很痛苦，即使习惯后也会因此受伤。达米安没有完整父母亲的童年，这让他对这种状况感到很不适应。  
“你需要为自己筑起隔阂？达米安，为什么。”  
“我们没能巩固好我们的关系，father，一切在你失忆后变得乱糟糟了，我看着你抱着别人的小孩，你甚至没有那样的抱过我。”  
他在意的，他很在意的，在成为屋子幽灵的每一个时刻，所有人都希望布鲁斯维持那样快乐的状况，可他是布鲁斯韦恩，他身为他的儿子，他被忘记，被失去一个父亲，达米安仍旧不甘，他那种时候没有到可以表达什么的地位，可再次回想便没有之前那般的激烈，达米安永远的理智跟防备，他现在甚至还挡住了布鲁斯要对他的拥抱。  
“不需要，father，我是在陈述，不是让你偿还。”  
他让自己只是坐去布鲁斯旁边，靠着他，好让这个对话能进行下去。  
“我感到抱歉…”  
布鲁斯不知道能述说什么，在不知情的情况下他伤害达米安了。  
“你连你的父母都忘记了，father，我只是作为你儿子，能接受但不一定甘心，在之后我们分裂了罗宾跟蝙蝠侠的合作，这或许是隔阂之一，我不经常的回到回到哥谭，你也有自己太多的事情要做…”  
世事无常，他们身为英雄，或许这是宿命。  
“…可我经常的想念你，达米安。”  
布鲁斯搂上了达米安的肩，把他半抱在怀里，他的儿子，那么的小，现在就连他的怀抱都填不满。  
“每当我看到…看到那些家庭，看到那些相互扶持的人，我都会想到你，达米安，我从他们身上看到我此间唯一的儿子，看到了希望，可我发现真正面对的时候我却不知所措。”  
战甲膈得达米安有些不舒服，他们不应该穿着工作服来谈父子问题的。  
“我也会，father，我看到有父母的人会不甘，我总会想到你，我经常述说我会成为蝙蝠侠，可是不以血脉自居的继承，我不会以布鲁斯的儿子身份去成为蝙蝠侠，而是以罗宾身份成为蝙蝠侠，当我想通这个后，我异常坚定，而且松了口气。”  
他握上了布鲁斯的手，隔着手套无法感觉到温度。  
“当你的儿子太孤寂了，father，我们一样孤独，我讨厌这个，可我却要无时无刻都在忍受这种煎熬。”  
这是一场严肃悲伤的谈话，布鲁斯此生在都在遭受这种创伤，可他没有想到也会让达米安感受到了，他把罗宾彻底的抱在怀里，但怎么也没有好受一些。  
“我很抱歉…达米安…我找不到方法…我也不知道应当怎么办…我一直没法从失去父母的打击中走出去，所以我成为了蝙蝠侠…”  
“所以我也会成为蝙蝠侠…”  
达米安扯了扯布鲁斯的衣袖，让他放松些，他还想在看这样优美的宇宙。  
“我们脱离不了孤独，father，这伴随我们太久了，但现在你在我身边，我觉得我可以忍受的了，我觉得开心，father，因为你在我身边。”  
他找了个舒服的姿势靠在布鲁斯怀里，像是坐不满沙发的小孩。  
“我也觉得很开心，达米安，我们在一起，总能面对一切的……”  
他低下头给达米安一个浅浅的吻，然后父子抱着一起看银河，他们现在唯一裸露在外的只有下脸颊，护目镜让他们看不到目光，厚实的工作服让他们感受不到互相的体温，周围黑暗只有遥远的星光在闪烁，可达米安的确的坐在布鲁斯怀里，他们彼此都感觉到了满足，这一点已经足够了。

【END】


End file.
